<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lost by eating_custardinbed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003856">lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed'>eating_custardinbed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Internet Made Me Write It [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT Crowd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Could Be Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Getting lost in IKEA, IKEA, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, could be considered crack-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>moss and roy get lost in ikea</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Internet Made Me Write It [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was requested by the wonderful @zebracakesarecopingmechanisms over on tumblr. thankyou pal, this is really appreciated!</p><p>i would like to say that the only ikea i'm familiar with is the one in birmingham, so i'm going to run under the assumption that they're all the same. please enjoy this!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that Moss and Roy were notoriously bad it, it was co-ordinating themselves.</p><p>It was common knowledge to everybody who knew the boys that neither of them had any sort of internal compass. Jen knew this too (she'd seen them trip over countless things and get lost countless times) but this fact apparently went out of the window when they got in one morning to find that somebody had taken all of their desks and chairs. So Jen had handed a company credit card (Douglas had given her one ages ago in an attempt to woo her) to the boys, given them strict instructions on what to get and had sent them off to Ikea. </p><p>Roy, personally, was more than happy to get out of the office. It meant he didn't have to utter his catchphrase at least. Moss, however, seemed a little more apprehensive. He was shifting awkwardly in his seat, making the odd pained noise or two as he looked out of the window. </p><p>"What's up with you?" Roy asked. They were heading to the Ikea in Tottenham, and were currently stuck in traffic trying to get there, so Roy had had more than enough time to be watching his boyfriend.</p><p>"Nothing," Moss mumbled grumpily. </p><p>"Haha, very funny. Now c'mon. What's going on?"</p><p>"Well... it's Ikea, isn't it?" he said. He turned to look at Roy. "It's busy and loud and there's always lots of people." </p><p>"D'you want an ice cream when we get there?" Roy offered. There was a pause. </p><p>"Deal." </p><p>***</p><p>Thankfully whilst the Ikea was busy, it being fairly early on a Wednesday morning meant that it wasn't too awful. The boys' first pit stop was at the walk-through canteen, where they each got an ice cream, Roy got a hot dog and Moss got a pot of meatballs. After this they headed off into the shop. </p><p>"Right, so we get round, take pictures of the labels of the stuff we need to get, get them from the warehouse and then get out, quickly as possible," Roy said through a mouthful of hot dog. Moss nodded in agreement. </p><p>"I can't believe they took the chairs," he said a little sadly after a moment. </p><p>"I know!" Roy agreed. "I've spent <em>years </em>getting that chair perfect." </p><p>"Who was it?" </p><p>Roy shrugged a little. </p><p>"Who knows?" There was a moment, and as Roy took the last bite of his hot dog he added, "my bet's on Richmond." </p><p>Moss snorted with laughter. </p><p>***</p><p>Of course the shopping trip was no over as <em>"quickly as possible"</em>. Not with those two in charge of it. No, it had started with wandering through the kitchen section, then it had been the bedroom section, then Moss had started taking pictures of things that he wanted to put in their flat, and now they had somehow ended up in the stuffed animal section. </p><p>"Moss, no!" Roy exclaimed. His boyfriend gave him even bigger puppy-dog eyes, holding the stuffed shark out in front of him. It was so big that it obscured almost his entire body, his head only just poking over the top. "We don't need it!" </p><p>"But <em>look at it</em>!" Moss replied. </p><p>"It's seventeen quid!" </p><p>"So?" </p><p>"We're not paying seventeen quid for a stuffed bloody shark!" </p><p>"Maybe <em>we'</em><em>re </em>not," Moss said. He gave his boyfriend a smug look as he tucked the shark, with some difficulty, under his arm. "But I am." </p><p>"Moss..." Roy said, his tone warning. Moss stuck his tongue out at him. </p><p>"I'm still buying it!" </p><p>"Ugh, fine," the Irishman shrugged. "But it's gonna end up at your mum's within a month!" </p><p>"It will not!" Moss replied, sounding offended. Roy stayed silent, knowing he was right but not wanting to annoy Moss into buying any more large stuffed animals. Moss grinned as he marched forward out of the small section. </p><p>"Hang on, where are you going!?" Roy called as he followed his boyfriend out. </p><p>"To pay?" Moss replied, confused. He stopped and turned to look at him. </p><p>"What about the office stuff? The reason we're actually here?" </p><p>"Oh," Moss said. He looked down at his feet. "Yeah." </p><p>The shark now hindering them somewhat, the two headed off back into the main display section. This led to them wandering around in circles for another half hour or so, when Roy finally turned to his boyfriend and uttered the fateful words. </p><p>"We're lost." </p><p>"We're not lost," Moss said dismissively. His tone, however, was rendered mostly ineffective by the huge stuffed shark he was trying not to drop. </p><p>"We are. We are definitely definitely lost." </p><p>"No we're not," Moss said again. "Now come on, I think the office chairs are that way." </p><p>"Moss, we just <em>came </em>from that way," Roy said. At this his boyfriend turned to him in shock, his mouth dropping open. He shook his head, prompting Roy to nod in response. Moss groaned, putting his free hand over his face. "Now do you see what I'm saying!?" </p><p>"Okay, <em>maybe </em>we are lost," Moss said. "But how do we get out?"</p><p>This question was what led to them walking around again. Moss took the role of staring at the ground and watching for the arrows that would hopefully guide them out of this place, whilst Roy was in charge of making sure neither of them walked into anyone. Both of them were utterly terrible at their jobs, with Moss taking them down the wrong arrows and Roy's constant distraction causing them to walk into a grand total of seven people. </p><p>In the end they gave up. They knew they had to, and had been putting it off for a while, but as it approached the four-hour mark of them being in the shop they accepted the inevitable. The young man they asked (after searching twenty minutes for someone) was very helpful, even agreeing to take them through to the marketplace, since after this the warehouse was fairly easy to get to. Roy made sure to grab some snacks for the drive back, just crisps, pretzels, chocolate-covered donuts, that sort of thing, and then they headed into the warehouse. </p><p>"Never again," Roy said as the two of them staggered out of the shop another twenty minutes later. They had a huge bag apiece, and Moss still had <em>"that bloody shark" </em>as Roy had taken to calling it tucked under one arm. They had managed to find desks, and the office chairs were going to be delivered later that day.</p><p>"Never. Again," Moss agreed. </p><p>Quietly, they both knew they'd be back not too long later. If not for anything useful, for another giant stuffed toy. </p><p>Moss had been after the octopus, after all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thankyou so much for reading!! please leave comments and/or kudos if you can, they make me so happy!! check out my tumblr @thatludicrousdisplay if you want to request a fic!!</p><p>stay safe and happy, y’all xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>